


Cherry Pie

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happy, Memories, POV Faith Lehane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Cherry Pie ' by Warrant.





	Cherry Pie

Life was so different now. Husband, kids, the whole nine yards, she never did see her life turning out this way, but Faith wouldn’t switch with anyone, not even Buffy.

She smirked at the memories that came rushing into her mind. Playing some badass version of Summers had been kind of cool, but then being herself hadn’t always sucked either.

There was no denying that as either sister Slayer, Faith had her share of fun for a good long while, and some nights, when she got the chance to go out by herself, she still knew how to swing it.


End file.
